Quester Carnage
by Kainsword17
Summary: Robotboy/GoGo Sentai Boukenger crossover. *ONESHOT* Lola has a horrible nightmare about two of the most dangerous monsters in Super-Sentai history. *WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE*


**I do not own Robotboy ©Cartoon Network or the Questers ©Toei **

QUESTER CARNAGE:

One night, at the Mbola house, Lola was in bed, all cute and confinable under a pink cover. As she was sleeping, she was having a dream.

"In the dream" 

Tommy, Lola and Robotboy were looking for Gus in their school.

"GUS, WHERE ARE YOU?" they all yelled, but no one replied.

"Where could he have gotten to this time?" asked Tommy.

"Robotboy don't know" said the small robot.

" Iam pretty sure he's in the cafeteria, eating like crazy again" said Lola with an angry look on her face.

The three rushed to the cafeteria, were they found that no one was there.

"I don't get it, I was sure that he would be here" said Lola in surprise.

"We should search the place" replied Tommy.

So the three split up and looked all over the place. Before long, Robotboy spotted something on the floor, it was spots of blood. He then looked up and saw something that would make anyone sick.

"TOMMY, LOLA, COME QUICK!!" yelled Robotboy.

Tommy & Lola ran to where Robotboy was, he then pointed upward and they too saw it. It was Gus, DEAD and hanging from the ceiling by chains. He body was completely sliced up with blood pouring from his decaying body and his organs were hanging out of his flesh.

"Who could have done this?" said a disgusted Lola trying to keep back her tears at the site.

"COME ON OUT IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BASTARDS!!!" Yelled Tommy as Lola & Robotboy were completely shocked by what Tommy just said.

There was a long silence, then there was the faint sounds of someone laughing.

"Hello There kiddies!" said a voice.

"Why can't you guys show yourselves" said Lola.

Then after that, two mysterious figures entered the room. They were humanoids dressed in jet-black body-armor. One of the figures had small green parts on his armor and the other had yellow parts on his. Both of their heads were like those of robotic cats with razor-sharp teeth.

"I hope you guys like our little masterpiece" said the green figure, referring to Gus' corpse.

"It's a pretty good piece of art if I do say so myself" said the yellow figure.

"You call THAT art? You just killed our friend" yelled Lola.

"YEAH, YOU BAD" continued Robotboy.

"WHO ARE YOU FREAKS ANYWAY?" demanded Tommy.

With that question, the two figures introduced themselves.

"Iam the "Furious Demon God", QUESTER GAI!" said the green figure.

"Iam the "Grand Beast", QUESTER REI!" said the yellow figure.

"TAKE THEM DOWN RO!" said Tommy as Robotboy super-activated and charged right at the Questers. But Quester Gai drew two daggers are sliced both of Robotboy's arms off, then he kicked him into the wall as Tommy & Lola watched in shock.

"RO! Are you ok?" said Lola.

"He won't be for long" said Quester Rei as he drew a sword and attacked Robotboy with a series of slashes.

"STOP IT, LEAVE HIM ALONE! Demanded Tommy as he grabbed on to Quester Rei's head, trying to stop him from hurting Robotboy anymore. Then Quester Rei tossed Tommy across the room but he handed safely in Lola's arms.

"Thanks for the catch Lola, but we got to help Robotboy" said a worried Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy. Look behind you!" said Lola.

Just then, Quester Gai walked up to Tommy & Lola as his drew his daggers again.

"Consider this a warning, We're be coming for you soon, for REAL" said Quester Gai.

Just then, Lola woke up in a cold sweat and with tears in her eyes. Then she realized that she was in her warm bed. She then picked up her telephone to call Tommy.

Meanwhile at Tommy's house, he answers his phone.

"Lola? What's up bade? It's 2 in the mourning" said a tired Tommy.

"I had a horrible nightmare! Are Gus and Ro alright?" asked a scared Lola.

"Gus is at his place asleep and Roboboy's just fine. Why did you ask? Asked Tommy.

"Oh nothing. Sorry to bother you in bed. Good night Tommy" said Lola as both she and Tommy put down their phones. Then Lola said quietly, "I Love you Tommy".

As she got back in bed to enjoy the rest of the sleep (dreaming about her and Tommy out on a date no doubt), somewhere with in the city, two figures stand upon a rooftop. Watching, wenting for the right moment to make the move. They are… The Questers!

The End?


End file.
